For Yesterday's Sake
by Amai
Summary: (Edited) AU of Season 2. All unexplained will be explained later. What if the Chosen shunned by society for their different ways? It'll later include Mira,Taijyou , one-sided Taito ,one-sided Jyori , Kensuke , Takesuke/Daikeru , and Kouyako. But not just


yestersake1 For Yesterday's Sake   
By Amai 

**Disclaimer-** Digimon and all its characters are not copyright me, but copyright Toei Animation/Bandai (there probably are others, but I can't remember offhand). I wish they were, but sadly, not all wishes come true. The only thing that's copyright me is this fanfic, so no stealing, kiddies. 

**Author's Notes-** NOTE: I'm working on the next installment of "Simple Consequences" and "Tarnished", but they are taking a while to get done…for some reason I'm finding myself editing and re-editing…but you should have both soon. This was written along side those two as well. Believe me…this idea was a very weird one that came in my head…but I'm not sure if I like how I wrote it. It'll include **Mira **(**Mimi** x **Sora**), **Taijyou **(**Tai** x **Joe**), one-sided **Taito** (**Tai** x **Matt**), one-sided **Jyori** (**Joe** x **Cody**), **Kensuke** (**Ken** x **Davis**), **Takesuke/Daikeru** (**TK** x **Davis**), and **Kouyako **(**Izzy **x **Yolei**). *laughs at the last coupling* Bet you weren't expecting –that- on this list…oh well, if you don't like it, I suppose you can just skip those parts. (Although I'm not sure if that would be a good thing…) Don't be expecting the next part soon like that, I have other stories to finish too, y'know? :) Okay, enough of my chatter…on to the story!   
  


It was dull and cold, stiffened by the cruel hands of reality. The world, that is. She huddled herself in the corner of her little room, hugging herself to keep the coldness from approaching her, and transforming her into one of those people. Robots, it seemed, the people of the World were now. But they knew no better…she did. And every day she stumbled into bed, cursing whatever had done this to her beautiful world. Or worlds, rather. 

It had been four years since the Merge. It felt like twenty. 

She had no idea where the others were, but right now, she was glad she didn't know. She didn't want to have anything to do with the past. The past of which was dead now. And her….Mimi. 

She was but only a part of the past as well. The part that hurt the most. 

She shivered, not because it was cold, but because it was lacking warmth. Tomorrow she would have to get up, and wear her hat yet again, for they didn't want to see her vivid red hair, it was too bright, too different. If they saw, they would destroy it. Yes, and she would walk to her work channel, with the other people, knowing that they were just shells of humanity, not like it was before…with no souls, just pseudo feelings. They could not love, because love was obsolete now. She knew that. And it hurt, terribly. 

And she would hide from the cruel truth, not wanting to change it because she was afraid. And she would begin to forget. 

Her name was Takenouchi Sora, Bearer of Love. But she was beginning to forget what love was.   
***   
His fingers grazed upon the electronic keyboard with unnatural speed. Unnatural, to anyone but some one with as much practice as he. His eyes were still calculating and wide, but void of any of his childish curiosity that he had had so much when he was smaller. 

All his curiosity was abolished all but three years ago. They had stripped him of everything but his knowledge. They couldn't take that. He wouldn't let them. 

Maybe now was better. With people so devoid of thoughts and feelings, an after-effect of the Merge, he didn't have to deal with the awkward feelings when he talked to a person. He was never very good with people before. Maybe. Maybe this was a good thing. 

But it wasn't. He knew it wasn't. 

They thought he was one of them. As he typed on the keyboard, ignoring all movement around him, he realized that he wasn't. He would never be. He would never want to be. To be one of them would be sickening, frightening. 

Once, there was a time when he enjoyed playing on the computer, figuring out its ups and its downs, calculating every little thing about it. Once, he had been afraid to communicate with other humans, such as he, because he didn't know how. Once, he was taught that humans were just as interesting, full of information although faulty, but nevertheless as interesting as computers. Perhaps, even more promising. That was what he had learned…from them all. Yes, they had taught him how to truly live. 

But they had all taught him. Together they had all learned what they had only imagined. Only four years ago. But that was gone, they were gone. And he, although he was learning to hide it, for his safety, for their safety, knew that such feelings were of no usage now, as humanity were just a step away from being just like the computers he had used for so long. Ever since the Merge, ever since the Digital World had combined with the human World, people had started to lose what had made them human, slowly inverting into just that: computers. Gaining information, learning each day, but never thinking, never feeling. 

It had been two years since he had ever seen a Digimon. To his knowledge, along with the Revolution, they had been murdered with the rest of the feeling. 

Feeling; having what used to define the human race, was prohibited. It was considered an error. 

It was disgusting. 

He choked back a sob, at what they had all become. Luckily, no one had noticed, and he resumed typing on the desolate keyboard. This was how it was, he knew. This was how it was always going to be, he knew. And he knew that it would never change. 

His name was Izumi Koushirou, Bearer of Knowledge. And he was beginning to realize that sometimes Knowledge was a curse.   
***   
He picked up the harmonica, just wanting to experience how it felt. It had been so long since he had played it…be it by himself or for someone. He had no one now. He was all alone. 

His brother…whom he had loved so much, his brother, who they had taken away. Once they had separated them, he had lost all desire to go on. Before, when his brother was with him, he could have protected him from the hell that they now lived in. But now… 

No one. He lived alone, gathering his rations of food from others when they weren't looking. Sometimes he was too weak to do even that. He could feel himself crumbling away, but he felt know remorse. The only remorse he felt was that he let them go…all of them. His friends. His brother. 

He was alone. 

Even though it seemed that he had been alone for almost all of his life. But when he had finally broken out of that cycle of loneliness, when he had learned what friends are, it was snatched from him, leaving him with the biting sensation of betrayal. Was this how life truly was? 

No…there had been a time when life had been enjoyable. But it all seemed like a charade now, blurred by the surreal reality that he was living in now. Where had they all gone? He wondered this every day, as he struggled for his own sanity within the drone-like people that had been created as an after-effect of the Merge. 

And he damned the Merge with all of his soul. Or what was left of it. 

It had taken away humanity, and with that, it had taken the most important thing away from him. People. For that was what defined his crest….you needed friends to know what friendship was, right? He didn't know any more…he just didn't. 

And every night, when the urge to cry came over him, he would deny it. Because crying was useless now, when you had no one to cry for. 

The Digimon were gone. And what about the rest of his former friends? As far as he knew, it was as if they never existed. Maybe they hadn't. Maybe this was the only true reality. 

He hated not knowing. But it was all hatred in vain. Even as useless hatred, it was the only thing he could do…maybe it was rather, frustration at all of his lost. He just wanted to go back to how it was before, when people cared. Even if he found it hard to care himself. He wanted his brother back. He wanted Gabumon back. He …..Taichi, he wanted to scream at him again, he wanted to fight with him again…he wanted him back. He wanted them all back. 

And every day that he was denied this, became colder than he was before. 

He blew one lingering note out of his harmonica. 

His name was Ishida Yamato, Bearer of Friendship. But that term had become as dormant as humanity itself now.   
***   
She wanted to scream, but she knew that no one would hear her, and even if they did, they wouldn't do anything. 

Her rose tinted hair, changed in spite of the consensus, blew wildly with the wind as she ran, ran from those who were after her, for her difference. They wanted her dead. Because she was not hiding behind a mask like they had wanted her to. Those were the ones, she knew. Those were the ones behind the Merge. And she just couldn't let them get away with it….she had grown so much during the last four years. When the others had been condemned behind the bars of the crumbling society of the merged Digital World and the Human World, she couldn't let it go. When the Digimon had begun to disappear, one by one, she couldn't let it go. 

It hurt, it really did, that such…evil could have been brought out of such a good world. The Digital World. It was corrupted, and they had fixed it…hadn't they? But then she realized what had happened. The Human World. If anything was corrupted, it was that….the humans were like a virus, with all of their growing, thriving hatred. She hid, catching her breath within the darkness of an empty alleyway. But she didn't the logic of that…of course she didn't. She was not the child of Knowledge. But she cried out for some way to help what had become of their Earth, their Digital World. She just knew that there was a way… 

She was pure of her innocence, and belief that good would always win. She wouldn't be brought down…she wouldn't hide. She wasn't like that. 

And that's why her life was in danger. 

She began to run yet again, her feet almost sliding across the ground as she tried her best not to make a sound. She had to find somewhere to reside; She had nowhere to go…people were afraid of her, because they knew who she was. They knew she was a remnant of how they had been only but four years ago. It was never spoken, but they knew. It was in their eyes, a sparkle of life, life that they shunned away because they were afraid, feeling caused pain, unwanted pain. 

She knew that the others had this as well…she knew how to identify them. And she wished for a day were they wouldn't have to hide any more…and she could see them all without people flinching in fear of her words, her words of change, of reverting back to what they were before. 

She couldn't speak a lie. She couldn't be them…she didn't understand why they fought it. 

She stopped, her breath erratic, as she had been running so fast, so soon. 

No, she would get them out of their hidings…she would find them. She had to, or she wouldn't forgive herself. It was like leaving a friend…to die. She coughed, remembering when she had last seen Palmon. No, she knew they weren't dead yet…they were hiding as well. Just like…Sora. When was the last time she had seen her? 

Wiping a tear from her eyes, she made a vow. 

She would never forsake the World, she would never hide…she would change it, and show how different the World had used to be. 

Or die trying. 

Her name was Tachikawa Mimi, Bearer of Purity, and if anything was pure, it was her blatant determination.   
***   
He held the barely conscious boy to his arms as he retreated the recreation channel. He hadn't become a doctor in his earlier years, but knew that this child needed ice; and fast. For it would swell, the bruises that is, and get infected if he had just left him. 

He knew what had happened to the child. He knew it all to well, for it very nearly happened to him. 

This child was different, like him….and like Koushirou. He could feel it within his soul, that this boy was to be like the rest of his team had become. And he cursed whoever had done that to him. For that was the worst fate in this hell. He knew this, and he bit back tears of his own for the small child that he held in his arms. 

Those boys, they had been ruthless to that child. Because they could see it too…they noticed his eyes, a spark of difference. He, himself had heard of stories about them. The horror tales that mother told to child to keep them out of trouble, or from being different than the other 'humans' of the world that they now called home. 

They beat him because they knew that he was just like the ones before him…and he would try to change their world. And they were afraid. 

He was afraid too. He had never been so afraid in his entire life. But that wasn't the point. He didn't know the child, but he couldn't leave him down there…it was his responsibility; he felt the need to help him. 

Just like he felt the responsibility to follow Taichi, and act like a buffer, keeping him from doing anything too borderline. 

But it was hard now, it really was…how could you feel faith towards the people that shunned you away from them like a deathly disease. The prejudice against people like him was sickeningly real. No, he wanted, no needed to help those who were unfortunate enough to become ones of feeling…because if he didn't, who would? 

They were all too afraid to help. He knew. 

And even though as he looked at the bruised boy in his arms, he felt deep sadness at what the Merge had done to humanity, there was a thin line of hope that struck through him. If this boy was who he thought he was….then he must have had a Digimon, or was going to get one. 

….were they really not gone…forever? 

He quickened his speed as he ran towards the direction of where Taichi and he resided. Maybe he would know what to do…but if not…He would find a way. He would. 

His name was Kido Jyou, Bearer of Faith, and even though it was hard to keep Faith at a time like this…it was times like these he knew exactly what his crest meant.   
***   
He rarely smiled now. 

There was no need to…because what was there to be happy about? He woke up each day, feeling more dead, more desolate, like the bland landscape that stretched across the horizon. Nothing was colorful anymore…nothing. Even the lights were dim in the city. 

The only time he felt the most like his former self was when Jyou was there, but even then…it was hard to cheer him up from the blasted World they were cursed to survive in. And the worst thing was….he had wished it to become like this. 

_Wouldn't that be cool if the Digital World and our World combined?_

Such a friendly chat with friends then, but he had no idea what the consequences were. He was only sixteen now, but he felt as if he were twenty. Not like age mattered any more…people were set to a schedule, taking only "helpful" jobs now. Little children no longer cared about trivial sports such as soccer; They wanted to grow up and become just like their mother and their father, the mindless puppets of society. 

Why couldn't they see that it was wrong? It was wrong to be the same….diversity…ah, how the word had lost its meaning. 

He knew that he, Jyou…the others were all different. They were living, as much as they hated it, they were. And he'd be damned if he were to quit living anytime soon. 

He spat in the direction of whoever ruled over them…for that was the person who had changed them all. The person who had manipulated the corruption of the Human World and the solid information of the Digital World into their one plaything. Whoever this is….he swore by his very hands, tainted with the truth, they would pay. 

He stared out of the window, wondering where everyone had gone….it was depressing, knowing how close they had been, and how they had been forced to separate by force. He and Jyou were the only ones that had found each other, and thanks to the other one, they had managed to live on. 

Jyou was one of the most important people in his life now. And he thanked whoever had made this possible; because he would have already done something he knew he would have regretted if he were left alone. If there was anything he hated, it was being alone. And what scared him the most was that the rest were just that: alone. And his sister….every time he thought of her, he would break down. 

Hikari. Sweet, Hikari….he hadn't seen her in four years, ever since they had separated her from him. He hoped with all of his soul she was somewhere safe, because if she wasn't….not even Jyou would be able to calm him down. But he swallowed all his tears away as he stared out of the window. 

He would be brave. Because that was what he was best at. 

His name was Yagami Taichi, Bearer of Courage. And despite all of his grief, deep down inside, he would find that Courage…because if anything, he needed it right about now.   
***   
Somewhere, within a civilian compound, a boy stared at the white walls of his room. He was being punished, for saying something he shouldn't of…but he didn't understand why. He was always being punished, so much that he was already used to it now. 

A ladybug flew upon the wall he was so intently staring at, and his gasped with childish amazement. 

Ladybugs….he was sure they didn't exist. They had been mentioned in his storybook tales that his Mother had told him, but never, never, had he seen one. 

Giving a small laugh, he let his eyes follow the creature around the wall. It was so pretty…much prettier than outside had ever been. And to think…they had been said to live outside before they had grown extinct. Of course, now he knew that wasn't true…for this thing was as alive and beautiful as ever. 

Why couldn't people be like this? He began thinking. He, ever since he had been a small child, had known that he was different….he had always seemed more active than the other children, more enthusiastic. 

That was the exact reason why he was punished too. 

He sighed, playing with the ladybug. There weren't many like him…so he had few friends. Although one child, Miyako, was much like him as well. In fact, she was his only friend. They stuck by each other's sides when the other couldn't defend themselves. 

Only, Miyako knew when to shut her mouth. He didn't. And he didn't understand why they punished him sometimes….but when he went home to Mother, she would tell him the same thing. 

It's for the best. 

If it was for the best, then he wouldn't argue. That's what they wanted him to do, but he couldn't. He wanted to be different…it flowed through his bones, his soul. 

And different, would he be. Even if he was punished a thousand times for just that, he would still be different. Because he wanted to, because he was. 

He wondered if Miyako felt the same way. 

He was about to let the ladybug slide onto his palm when a loud slap was heard. He looked up to see the sickly marks of a insect, just crushed under a book. Biting his tongue, he resisted the urge to cry. "Why…did you do that?" He simply asked, not even bothering to look up at the person who had just killed the ladybug…his ladybug. It had been so beautiful… 

The administrator pulled her book away, leaving the remains of the ladybug strung on the wall. "Things like those don't belong in our world." 

He felt such rage at that moment, but he kept still, feeling himself shake with unidentified anguish. 

That sentence was what made him make up his mind. 

For his name was Motomiya Daisuke, and he didn't know it, but he was the second Bearer of Courage and Friendship. And as he stared at the remains of what had once been a beautiful creature, he knew that some how, some way he would change that. 

He just didn't know what danger he would be getting in just by thinking that. It was just beginning.   
***   
She took a breath. Today was the day that she would have to prove herself. Prove that she was strong, and intelligent enough to become one of the most important people in their society: The Agent. 

An agent was one of the most important and appreciated jobs, for it dealt with keeping the order of the world, keeping its programming safe. She was always talented with computers….they were the only things just could relate to. Well, those and her friend, Daisuke. 

When she was behind a screen, she was at total control; she didn't have to worry about people's straying glances at her, as they whispered into each other's ears. She knew she was just like Daisuke…different. And she hated that…yet she enjoyed the uniqueness of herself. She found that she contradicted herself so very much….there were days were she would just hate herself, because others hated her as well. 

She just didn't know herself anymore. 

Maybe, if she got accepted here, she would know. Maybe…she would become like the majority of people. Normal. That's all she had wanted to be, but never succeeded in being at all. 

People called her too sexual…too happy…too warm. It hurt. She just…loved to love. And she let people know that very blatantly. That was her problem… 

…but how could she fix that if she didn't think it was a problem? Her Mother had begged her to stop, to please stop, because she needed to be like the others…or she would be shunned forever. She had ignored that until now…when she was seeing how real it was. 

As she stepped into the elevator, she saw the eyes of several people already in it avert from her, to somewhere else. They knew. They all knew. 

One day…it wouldn't matter if they knew or not. She'd see to that. 

Her name was Inoue Miyako, and unbeknownst to her she was the second Bearer of Love and Purity. And as much as she yearned to be normal…she would never be. 

She would see that all too soon.   
***   
His eyes were closed, but he wasn't asleep. Wires bound him to the system, as his naked body laid dormant inside its electronic tube. 

He was their key….their key to total domination over the Merged world. The Merge was only the first step…if they could only abolish those Chosen they would be free. 

Things seemed to be looking good. 

But as they talked, they failed to realize him, the boy, faintly twitch a muscle. He was their tool…but they didn't know who he was. They just needed his ever present energy to generate their system. 

…but he had other ideas. 

He wanted out of his wired chains, and he would get out. Even if he had to destroy them all. 

Yes, he seemed quite vulnerable hiding within those electronic chains…but he was not. 

For he was Ichijouji Ken, the only bearer of Kindness. But Kindness had long since rotted away…and was replaced by defiance. A deadly defiance. 

And to him, the World was his for the taking. He only had to wait.   
***   
They were twelve children. Two of them had not been seen in four years. But they all had something in common…they were all Chosen Children. But now, that term had long since lost its meaning….and to be Chosen, was not a gift, it was a curse. 

At this time…they were referred to as The Damned. And in many ways, they were. They were feared for their humanity, shunned for their words…but the fight was only starting now. Destiny lusted for a sacrifice…and as the darkness began to overcome the light, it became all too clear. 

Love, Knowledge, Faith, Purity, Courage, Friendship, Hope, Light and Kindness. All of these symbols were about to engage in a war. A war that may not take lives…but rather, souls. 

And that, in essence, is the worst fate of them all. 

The World had become a vacant shell of what it had been only four years ago, but with it came the unleashing of insanity, hatred, and vengeance. Not only from the opposing side…from the Chosen as well. For they had to hold the emotions of the world on their shoulders…and slowly, some were becoming unhinged. 

There were to be no winners in this war.   



End file.
